How does Squall Almasy sound?
by Takira1
Summary: Started off as a little Seifer/Squall fic that has developed very well, some swearing and shounen-ai yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Seifer stared at his reflection angrily. The long thing scar on his forehead was standing out more than ever, a constant reminder of his rival, his nemesis. Frustration of this permanent mark on his otherwise perfect face was coupled with nervous anxiety about what to say and do next time they met. Since the end of the second Sorceress' War he had been accepted back into Garden to complete his SeeD training on the strict condition that 3 strikes and he was out for good. Everyone around him resented that decision feeling that Seifer only needed one strike to cause havoc again. Just shows how well they fucking know me, he thought savagely. He threw his cupboard door closed with a crash and slumped down on his bed, clenching his teeth and fists to vent his anger. A loud bang on his door caused him to growl. He sat up and yelled at the door. "Fuck off! Whatever you have to say I've heard it before and I DON'T CARE!" "Shut up Seifer and open this door," replied a voice that could freeze a volcano. It certainly had the desired effect of Seifer as his heart skipped a beat and froze at the same time. Being caught unawares was his worst nightmare, but when it involved Squall, the terror was unthinkable. His throat was sticky making impossible to answer. Frantically he searched around for things that he didn't wasn't seen, dirty washing and such, and bolted to the door, kicking them under his bed as he went. He quickly ran his hand through his golden hair and opened the door. Squall was standing there in his usual I-have-better-things-to-do- with-my-time pose. One gloved hand on his hip and his head to one side with his chestnut hair flopping over his eyes. As he wasn't looking, Seifer had the split second he needed, equipping himself with his well-known smirk. "What?" he spat. Right now he couldn't trust himself with anything more than monosyllables. Squall turned his fierce grey eyes to glare into Seifers' terrified sapphire ones. This coincidently caught Squall off guard. He had always regarded Seifer with a dutiful resentment that he didn't really feel. This scared, almost venerable look in his rivals' eyes was intriguing and unnerving. Seifer continued to hold his gaze feeling lost in a puzzled sadness that he wanted to soothe and comfort. Squall was the one that finally broke it, flickering his eyes down to the ground. "Hurry up, we're going training," he mumbled, trying not to show the embarrassment in his voice. "Squall Leonhart? Training with me? I'm sorry but I'm washing my hair." Immediately as the words left his mouth, Seifer started cursing himself. This was just the intimate and inclusive opportunity he had been longing for since his return. He slammed the door shut so Squall could not see the water welling in his eyes as his stomach turned with excitement. Softly he leant his head on the door, hearing the creak of leather as Squall stormed off and almost feeling the glare through the wood. Seifer trudged to his bed and lay down, trying and failing to blink the tears from his eyes before they trickled down the contours of his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

"What an asshole!" cried Squall aloud. "I give him this one opportunity to become involved in the community again and he makes some sarky comment and blows me off!" Rinoa started to giggle. "I don't find this at all funny, private," he spat, exaggerating every word. "I'm sorry," she said sarcastically, "I just got this image of Seifer blowing you-" "Oh for God sake Rinoa, you're 23 could you please grow up!" Rinoa blushed and stared at her shoes. "Sorry, I shouldn't have shouted." He walked toward her and sat down on the couch in his new headmasters office. Rinoa lent her head on his shoulder and sighed. Since he had been headmaster Squall had been in training to express himself more. After 3 years he had finally made it but Seifer was still a problem. "Maybe he's still a little awkward around you, I mean, you're not only his superior but the one who beat him. He's probably lonely, 'specially since Rajin and Fujin are still on their honeymoon." Squall nodded. He had never thought about it that way before and it made a strange sort of sense. "Go and speak to him again," urged Rinoa. Again he nodded and stood up. "Oh, and Squall? Be gentle."  
  
(Short one I know, but who cares..) 


	3. Chapter 3

Screams greeted Squall as he left the office. He ran to the lift ands frantically pressed the button but it was already on its way up. He stepped back, drew Lionheart and stood at the ready. The lift clunked ominously, dinging and opened. Sitting inside was a wheezing Zell, his hair plastered to his face with sweat and his clothes ripped. He was holding his chest and had a look of terror on his face which was growing more and more annoyed as Squall's laughter grew. "H-hey! Shu' up Squall!" he panted. Squall shook his head and sheathed his gunblade again. "I'm sorry Zell, but you haven't changed a bit!" he said between chuckles. "I have so, I'm fucking famous!" He grinned and stood up, dusting down his clothes and walking out of the lift before the door closed. In the 6 years after SW II Zell had milked the brief period of fame that they all received and matured it into world popularity that was still increasing. He had manipulated his martial arts' skills and had become the face of the line of Final Heaven training schools. Girls from all over the world strived to be champions just for a chance to compete against him, they flocked to his matches to see him in the flesh. Squall realised that the screams were of Zell's fans, hence the ripped clothes. "Some lucky girl is gonna be sleeping with half your sleeve tonight, Zell," he said mockingly. Zell pouted. "Yea yea, can I stay up here? They still don't know the code, right?" Squall nodded, still laughing. "Yea, I got some stuff to see to but I'll be back up. Rinoa's in there though." "Lil' Rinny??!!" cried Zell and ran to the door. Rinoa had heard him and swung open the door. "Zelly-pop!!" They chunked each other in a very enthusiastic hug. Squall rolled his eyes and left them to their gossiping. When he reached the first floor he was once again greeted with screams plus a wave of ecstatic teenage girls, most in floods of tears. "Jesus Chr-Zell's not here!" he shouted over the noise. Slowly they died down and backed off. "This is unacceptable behaviour, your year is meant to be setting an example and you're acting like some deranged.Selphie?" The little status-changing mistress was wading her way through the crowds of people easily twice her size. "Deranged Selphie? I take offence, is Zell upstairs?!" she yelled in her usual hyper way. Squall nodded and Selphie ushered him out of the lift. Watching her ascend Squall wondered if he was every going to make it to Seifers' room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Squall turned the corner into the hallway of Seifers' dorm and stopped dead. About 30 metres away there were three students, who he immediately recognised to be the new Disciplinary Committee, banging on Seifers' door. "Hey ass bandit, come on out, come on!" At this Seifer threw open the door and took a few intimidating steps out, they were completely lost on them. "At last, we want a word sailor-boy." Seifer growled. "Shut the fuck up, I have-" "We didn't say you could talk," said the second DC member. Seifer turned to storm back in to his room but was blocked by the third and tallest DC member, verging on 7 feet. He spun around and was greeted with a vicious right hook. Squall stared in momentary disbelief then sprinted towards them. Seifer was clutching his face and stumbling backwards but was caught by the tall DC who held his hands behind his back whilst the other two proceeded to attack his face, chest and stomach. They were cut short by a shout of rage and Squall slamming into them. The tall DC legged it the other way leaving Seifer to fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. Squall dragged the other two up by their collars. Their faces were a blotchy mixture of embarrassment and fear. "Stand up you dirty little shits," he snarled, pulling at their hair till they obeyed. "I would ask for some kind of explanation but seeing as I, and the CCTV cameras both caught you red handed, your excuses are not worth my time." He ripped the hand-cuffs from their belts and strapped them on tight and making them wince. "I can't believe I put you prejudice assholes in this position, you must have been lying through your teeth in the interview. Well that can be rectified, I'll make sure you'll be on bathroom duty till you retire." The two students started to witter and stutter in protest. "You don't have a leg to stand on so I don't know why you're trying." He was beginning to enjoy the panicked look on their faces. His eyes gleamed evilly as he continued. "Hey, don't worry, you're not on bathroom duty yet..... Six months solitary detention." He smirked as the colour ran completely from their cheeks and the started their meaningless protests again. The smirk vanished however as Squall remembered suddenly remembered Seifer. He ordered a passing SeeD to take the disgraced students to the detention centre and to arrest the tall ex-DC if she saw him. She saluted and followed her orders whilst Squall saw to his rivals injuries. He was coughing and sniffing so much Squall could hardly hear what he was saying. "Did..did you hear..what they said?" stuttered Seifer, staring intently at his boots and blushing red that thankfully couldn't be seen for the blood from his nose. Squall hesitated making Seifer's chest tighten even more in anticipation, he coughed again. "I have nothing against it," he answered simply. Seifer gathered the courage to look up. "You're not, yaknow, disgusted?" "'Course not." Squall helped Seifer stand shakily on his feet and slowly lead him down the hall. "I can't be shocked by anyone's sexuality since Irvine came out and married that oil tycoon guy." Seifer coughed in a vague, painful sort of laugh. "I haven't heard the word 'yeehaw' used so many times in five minutes!" They both burst out laughing until Seifer started coughing again and Squall hurried them on. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Doctor?" called Squall, sitting Seifer down on the bed. Quistis poked her cheery face round and frowned. "Oh dear, what have you two boys been doing to each other this time?" Seifer laughed. "Nothing, I got my ass kicked." "Really, by whom?" Quistis glared at Squall. ".It wasn't me! Just forget it, it's been dealt with." He glared at the floor and folded his arms sulkily. Quistis shrugged and started to tend to Seifers' injuries. "Oh for goodness sake Seifer, stop squirming!" "What the hell are you dousing me with, it stings!" "It's only antiseptic, now come on, be a brave boy." Seifer glared at her and folded his arms. Quistis noticed that Squall was grinning through the whole ordeal, not in a sadistic way, but more fondly. Although she was having trouble with Seifer she was still able to study Squalls' body language, as it was a hobby of hers. She also still had a twinge of sisterly love for him and so could recognise moods and such that others couldn't. Right now she noticed and softness in his face as he watched Seifer pout and a gleam of, was that affection in his eyes? She dismissed it quickly. My spider senses must be fuzzy today. Squall, gay? She chuckled awkwardly to herself, surprised at how many strange questions she had were answered by her idea. "I don't find this funny, woman," snarled Seifer. "In your current position I wouldn't go calling me that." Seifer was just about to answer back when just at that moment a black blob rushed into the infirmary, crashed into a pillar, turned around and punched in the lock code. All three stared at the struggling mound, which had now fallen to the floor. Quistis burst out laughing as a blonde head poked out of the top of the sleeping bag. "Damn, I need a body-guard!" wheezed Zell. "Wow, the infamous Zell Dincht, what's new chicken-wuss?" Zell glared at his childhood bully. "I'm popular and you're not." He turned to Quistis. "I really just came down to see you, Sefie and Rinny started chatting, something about Seifer blowing Squall off, which frankly scared me so I came...down...but Squall's...here..impure thoughts!!" Zell collapsed to the ground and curled up in his sleeping bag. "What the hell?" Quistis turned to Squall, then to Seifer, then started to laugh again. 


End file.
